Garry Dingo gets expelled Massive and Gigantic Time/Sent to South Korea
Summary Garry Dingo has been a very bad boy and the worst student of the 1st and 2nd quarters of the 2018 to 2019 school year since September of 2018. When Mrs. Parker told him to go to the principal's office, he refuses and he violently breaks Mrs. Parker's leg, therefore getting strongly expelled from school. As a result, he gets grounded by his dad and sent to South Korea for his punishment. Cast *Simon as Garry Dingo and Mr. Alan *Kate as Mrs. Parker *Eric as Principal Eric *Julie as Elephant012 *Alan as Mr. Mendoza Transcript *(December 22, 2018) *Mrs. Parker: Garry Dingo, you have been a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of the 1st and 2nd quarters of the 2018 to 2019 school year! Go to detention right now! *Garry Dingo: But Mrs. Parker, Christmas Day is on the 25th and I need some presents. *Mrs. Parker: *Garry Dingo: Hell no! I'm not going to detention! You can't tell me what to do, you f****** b****!! *Mrs. Parker: [1280% louder] That's it! Go to the principal's office right now because I can't stand you any longer!! *Garry Dingo: [1000%] NO I WON'T GO TO DETENTION MRS. STEVENSON!! I WILL BREAK YOUR LET LEG INSTEAD!! *[Garry Dingo angrily threw a chair at Mrs. Stevenson, causing her to fall and break her left leg.] *Mrs. Stevenson: Ow! (X33) Ouch! My....leg.....hurts......so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so bad!! That's it! Principal Eric and Mr. Alan, please come over here right now! Look what Garry Dingo did to me! *Mr. Alan: Oh my god! What happened to you, Mrs. Stevenson?! *Mrs. Stevenson: You two won't believe what Garry Dingo did! He throw a chair at me! *Elephant012: Oh my god! Garry Dingo is so going to get it! *Mr. Alan: Don't worry, Mrs. Stevenson. We will call the paramedics to rush you to the hospital! *Mr. Alan: Hello 000, Hello doctors, you better send in the paramedics because you'll not believe what Garry Dingo did? He broke Mrs. Stevenson's leg! *Principal Eric: Don't worry, Mrs. Stevenson. The paramedics are on their way to rush you to the hospital! *Mr. Alan: And as for you, Garry Dingo, go to detention for 2 hours right now! *[Garry Dingo is soon sent to detention for 2 hours and he soon wrote 'I will not break the teacher's leg' 30 times.] *Principal Eric: (offscreen) Favian Mendoza, come into my office right now! *[Cut to: Mr. Lockwood's office. Principal Eric, Elephant012, and Mr. Alan are very angry at Garry Dingo and Mrs. Stevenson is in a wheelchair.] *Garry Dingo: What is it, Principal Eric? *Principal Eric: Garry Dingo, I heard that you've been a very bad boy today and I can't believe you broke Mrs. Parker's leg! She won't recover for 3 months and she needs to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! *Garry Dingo: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * [[Category:Garry Dingo's grounded days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233]] [[Trivia]]